Last Chance
by Writing'sMyScape
Summary: Inicia en mi "querida" escena de la última bomba de la primera temporada cuando Simon decide redimirse salvándolos a todos a cambio de su propia vida, a partir de ahí todo es fruto de mi imaginación y mis ganas de que en la serie hubiesen profundizado un poco más en la relación de Raina y Simon. En primera persona, por ahora con POVs alternados. Espero que se animen a leer


**Buenos dias, tardes o noches a todos y todas!  
Me llama mucho la atención que no haya ninguna historia en español sobre esta serie, no se si sea porque nadie de aqui la ve en español o a nadie de los que la han visto en español le gusta (no lo suficiente para escribir un fic sobre ella al menos) o simplemente no existe interes suficiente sobre ella puesto que tambien he notado que las historias en ingles tambien son escasas y a parte de eso creo que solo hay una en frances y nada más.**

 **Sea como sea yo adoro a los personajes de Nimah y Raina (lastima que las hayan sacado de la serie:( ) y especialmente la relacion de Raina con Simon así que voy a dejar este fic por aquí y que sea lo que dios quiera.**

 **Si os gusta o al menos os resulta lo suficientemente interesante como para leer más allá del primer párrafo por favor hacédmelo saber con un fav, un follow o un comentario y así me sacan de la duda de si no hay historias porque no hay "publico" o simplemente nadie se había tomado el tiempo de escribir y publicar una en esta pagina.**

 **Sin más dilación ... espero que os guste !**

* * *

 **Simon's POV**

-No dejo de darle vueltas a las cosas que no hice en mi vida, si le hice daño a más personas de las que ayudé … pero solo puedo pensar en una cosa: ¡no pasé más tiempo contigo! ¿Quieres que nos tomemos un té uno de estos días? -le digo incapaz de irme sin haberle expresado lo mucho que significa para mi.

Desde que tomé la bomba solo he podido pensar en ella, en lo que vivimos juntos a pesar de todo, a pesar de todos, a pesar de Nimah. Puede que ella haya logrado separarnos, influenciarla para aceptar la misión y no irse conmigo pero no pudo lograr que nuestro amor muriese. Necesito hacer esto para salvar a todas esas personas y así resarcirme del daño que causé en el pasado pero, sobre todo, necesito hacer esto por ella. Porque no puedo permitir que esta bomba explote llevándose consigo su vida, sus sueños, sus metas, ese amor puro que siente por los demás hasta el punto de ponerse en segundo plano a favor de otros. Ella tiene que vivir, no solo porque este mundo necesita más personas con un corazón tan grande como el suyo, sino porque la amo y no me perdonaría que muriese habiendo yo podido evitarlo.

-¡Sí, me encantaría! -me responde solamente y se que es lo último que la oiré decir pero eso me basta, su simple presencia me alegraba la existencia desde el primer día en que la conocí y que ella me acepte de nuevo aunque sea para tomar un té que ambos sabemos nunca llegará es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz en estos últimos momentos.

-Gracias, Simon -dice entonces Alex- Simon, te queremos, te quiero- añade haciendo que no pueda contener más las lágrimas. Yo también los quiero, todos ellos han sido como una familia para mi sobre todo ella con su apoyo y su fe en mi y Raina con su empatía, su compasión y su amor puro e inocente.

Sus palabras me dan fuerzas y determinación para hacer lo que tengo que hacer, salvarlos a ellos y a todos los demás. Yo construí esta bomba y yo tengo que destruirla donde no pueda herir a nadie. Aprieto el acelerador y abro las ventanillas del coche pues necesito que se hunda lo más rápido posible ya que faltan menos de 20 segundos para la detonación.

-Seguimos todos aquí -concluye Alex dándome ese último empujón que estaba necesitando. No moriré solo, mis compañeros y amigos están conmigo, no me abandonan como no lo hicieron en el simulacro que superamos cuando aun éramos reclutas.

-Siempre estaré con ustedes –le respondo antes de girar el volante dirigiéndome inevitablemente hacia el borde del puente.

Pero no puedo hacerlo, tal vez sea egoísta pero no puedo irme ahora que de alguna cierta manera había empezado recuperar el contacto con mis amigos, mi nueva familia, ahora que estaba logrado acercarme de nuevo a Raina, que Nimah ya no era un obstáculo.  
Mi mente está llena de imágenes de ella, su dulce voz grabada a fuego en mi mente así como su cálida mirada y la suavidad de su piel, su mano en la mía mientras dábamos largos paseos, su mejilla bajo mis dedos aquella noche en que confió en mi y me atrevía a besar esos tiernos labios que recibieron a los míos como si hubiesen estado esperándolos toda la vida.

No puedo hacerme esto, no puedo hacernos esto, no ahora que comenzaba a ver una minúscula luz al final del túnel.

En un intento desesperado y en el último momento posible salto por la ventanilla, a sabiendas de que el impacto con el asfalto a esta velocidad puede perfectamente acabar conmigo pero aun así consciente de que es mi única posibilidad de salir con vida de esto. Tengo que intentarlo, por ella, por mi y por todos los que en algún momento confiaron en que nos sacaría a todos de esta situación.  
Lo último que veo antes de golpear abruptamente el pavimento es su sonrisa, esa hermosa sonrisa tímida que en varias ocasiones me dedicó y que ahora, como aquellas veces, entibia mi corazón.


End file.
